The Day Before Yesterday
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: After a cross of paths, two people from completely contrasting lives must work together to save a bakery and try to get back to their original bodies as they try to adjust to being different people. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have their work cut out for them. How will they live?
1. Prologue

**I just wanted to know how Katniss would cope living Peeta's life and so I give you... 'The Day Before Yesterday'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Prologue

"Okay, so I'm seriously telling you this," Katniss Everdeen, a successful hunting cooperation manager spoke as she ran into the elevator while she spoke to her business partner –Finnick Odair, a spokesperson from ally perfume company. "No you cannot go onto the set shirtless, Finnick…" She argued as she clicked the close button of the doors. The doors slowly shut, but not before a muscular pallid hand stuck out and grabbed it. "I'll explain the details later." She sighed as she hung up. The doors both reopened to reveal a blonde haired blue eyed angel as he stepped into the elevator.

"Sorry," He said apologetic before he resumes speaking into the phone clasped in his free hand. He swaps hands as he holds the paper that was tucked in his arm. "No, Annie," He says drastically. "The tax collectors are coming to get the money tomorrow, you know what," He says as he looks at his watch beneath his denim cheap jacket. "I'll just explain everything to you tomorrow after I settle things with the landlord." He hung up as the duo stood in awkward silence as cheesy romantic elevator music played through the small space.

_'And I looked into your eyes'_

_'So beautiful'_

Katniss couldn't help but look to her feet; she glanced secretly at the reflection of her company through the metal door. "So..." She began but the elevator halted as the doors opened and the man stepped off in a hurry leaving Katniss in his dust. "I was talking." She said to herself, but it didn't matter as he was far out of ear shot

"Whatever."

* * *

Peeta Mellark had strongly ignored the woman in the elevator as he made his way to the landlord's office as he had to just settle important things first. His bakery was in danger, and the bakery was his life. He lived there, he grew up there and he owned the bakery. Losing it would be losing a part of his soul. It just wasn't right.

He opened the door as Cornelius Snow, the owner and landlord of the land his bakery was built was currently speaking on the phone, he was shocked by Peeta's sudden appearance but the impression didn't last long. "I'm sorry but somebody has just rudely walked in and smells of pauper, do excuse me as I turn you away to my assistant –Caesar, for a short moment." He hung up and placed his hands together carefully in a demeaning manner. "What may I have to honour of assisting you with, sir?" He asked grimly. Peeta unfolded the note he received this morning and slammed it onto the man's desk.

"Explain this please," Snow barely gave the paper a glance as he leaned casually back into his chair and smiled.

"You're overdue for the rent money." He stated proudly. Peeta felt his blood boil from beneath his skin. The land his family built their bakery on was never rented since it was their land after all. "Is that all...because I was in the middle of a very important phone call, Mr. Mellark," He said bored as he looked at his nails for a moment.

Peeta clenched his fist. "You can't do this," He yelled at Snow who smiled wickedly. Peeta slammed his palms onto the table. "You have no right too."

"Watch me," Snow snarled back as he slammed the face of his palms back down onto his desk as he stood his height and mirrored Peeta's posture as he levelled their eyes. "You listen here you pathetic baker," He whispered threatening. "Your bakery's never going to last, it never had and when your time's up, I'm going to rip that cottage of a shop of yours out of the ground and into the lake because that's where the place belongs in the first place." He finishes as he resumes his cool posture. "Now get out of here," He tells Peeta.

"And take that little reminder of how much you own me with you." He called out as Peeta slammed the door of the office shut. He needed some fresh air.

As Peeta exited the building he sat himself down on a bench beside a mysterious caravan stand. Young children gathered around the caravan. They were pulling their parents along. "Come, come," And elderly woman called. "I have something for everyone…" She exclaimed. Peeta got up and made his way to the parking lot seven blocks down, as he passed the lady, she held onto his arm. He paused for a moment. "Even something for you…" Which those words, Peeta found himself swallowing an odd berry.

"I don't have money to pay for that," He told her. The elderly woman just smiled as she told him it was free; Peeta thanked her before he left.

"You'll be grateful after this." She whispered.

* * *

Katniss groaned. "No, no, no," She said into her headset as Finnick moved shirtless across the stage and held up a golden triton. "No, Finnick. Don't do that face, we're aiming for men, not woman." She yelled before calling out cut. Nobody seemed to be even listening as the camera woman sighed and continued rolling a shirtless Finnick Odair. "Urgh…" She groaned once more as she pulled the camera's plug.

Finnick walked over to Katniss as he pouted. "What's the matter with aiming for woman, Catnip?" He whispered seductively only to receive a frown.

"Firstly, we are aiming for men! I repeat, M-E-N. Not W-O-M-E-N okay, and for crying out loud," Katniss exclaimed. "Put a shirt back on, seriously." She threw her hands up into the air as various male stylist followed her orders while the women just continued to dreamily stare at her partner. "I'm going out for some fresh air," She yelled behind her. But Katniss highly doubted that anybody heard a single word she said as they were too busy hanging on Finnick's every word.

She watched kids circle around that famous caravan stand as she exited the building. She thought to herself that maybe there would be something there to give her some inspiration for their Hunter's Cologne sale video. "Would you like one?" Katniss nearly jumped out of her skin as an elderly woman appeared before her. In her hand were some berries.

"No thank you," Katniss denied politely but before she had realized it, she had swallowed one. "I'm so sorry," She exclaimed after realizing her actions but the lady didn't seem to mind as she had disappeared as fast as she had come. "Hello?" She spoke out loud. Silence.

An idea blinked brightly in her mind. "That's it!" She exclaimed as she headed back into the building.

* * *

**Please Review about what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please don't hate me my followers for you know, not updating. Although I have no reviews, I'm happy to know that this story has five followers so thank you.**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

Chapter One

It was a warm morning.

Katniss smiled as she stretched her arms and yawned. She paused. She couldn't tell if that really was her voice. It sounded –masculine. Her voice was feminine, she hated to admit it but really it was. Looking down at her blanket, she nearly jumped. Since when was her blanket cover full of cartoon breads with smiley faces? Last time she checked they were arrowheads. She threw the covers off.

"What th–"She paused to look away from the grey sweatpants she wore. "Is this seriously my voice?" She exclaimed. Touching her throat, she saw her fine; nail bitten hands were replaced with angelic ones –like the guy from the elevator. "Bathroom," She looked about the unfamiliar room before her eyes landed on a door. She lunged for it.

It was a closet. Filled with bread designed boxers and cheap clothes from WalMart and thrift stores, not her closet. Where the hell were her designer suits? Katniss wondered as she shut the door to look away from the horror as she slowly walked across the room. Taking every little detail she saw in.

The room was navy blue with various books in piles and some photographs; the bed was in the middle. The room was small, there were two doors, one that led to the closet but the other to where? Katniss walked towards the door and opened it. It was a hallway.

She placed her new hands against the wall and tip-toed in fuzzy cupcake slippers that she found by the door and took off down the staircase at the end of the hallway.

She desperately needed answers. And she needed them now.

* * *

Peeta didn't know why, but his chest felt heavy. He looked down and got the horror of his life, he was a girl. "This has got to be a dream," He told himself in a squeakier voice. "I need a glass of water," Tossing the arrowhead patterned blanket across the bed; he took off to a near door hoping to lead him to the hallway. It was the bathroom but not and ordinary bathroom, but a luxurious bathroom with a hot tube, various showers and a golden toilet seat and this guy with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning, Catnip?" He greeted as he brushed his bronze hair and he smiled into the mirror that took up one wall. "Today's the launch of the big cologne line, sorry for breaking into your house but I ran out of rose crystal rocks." He said as he patted Peeta on his way out. "And I may have left my clothes on your lawn, so, yeah…" He said as he trailed off.

Peeta stared at the door the guy left through. "This has to be a dream," He looked at a mirror. Looking back at him was a woman with long brown hair and green/brown like eyes. The face was familiar, but then it hit him. "Elevator girl!" He exclaimed and pointed at his reflection.

He wasn't in just anybody's body. He was in that girl's body, the woman he resisted in the elevator two days ago. "If I'm here…" Peeta's brain gears clicked together. "She has to be in my body." Peeta ran out of the room and made his way to another door labelled 'Closet' and walked into a fashion dream of designer clothing and expensive hunting gear. "Must be an outdoor person."

Nevertheless, Peeta happily picked out a few designer dresses to wear. He might as well live the moment. "I feel so sexy." He posed in a mirror.

_"Yes you do, madame." _A voice replied him as the mirror blinked.

"No way, a talking mirror." Peeta exclaimed. "That's new."

_"Yes I am."_

* * *

Katniss stared back at the people staring at her; they were just staring at her from over there as they sat in plastic chairs. "Hi…" She trailed off. Who were these people? Katniss wondered. And why did this place smell like pastries? She asked herself again.

"Missing your clothes aren't you, Peeta," A man joked at her. Katniss paused; did he just call me, Peeta? She asked herself. Was that supposed to be funny? And who are they? All these questions buzzed in her brain.

A girl suddenly walked out with a tray of fresh pastries. "Alright then, here's the bread." She said proudly. The people stood up and lined up. Katniss just stood there and observed the girl… she had long wisp of brown hair and sea green eyes, just like Finnick's, but lighter. She spotted Katniss and gestured her to come down, she obliged but slowly as she waited for the last costumer to leave first. "You're up really late today, Peeta," That name again.

"And you are?" Katniss asked dumbly. "I mean I know who you are but you have to be an employee of this fine business right?" She asked.

The girls laughed. She had to be at least fifteen or so, she looked really young.

"It's me, Annie, little Annie Cresta who used to play down the street." She giggled sweetly reminding Katniss of her younger sister, Prim.

"Right…" She chuckled. "And I am…" She needed to know whose body this was.

Annie raised a brow but replied. "You're Peeta Mellark, you're twenty one and five years younger than me," Katniss couldn't believe the girl was older than her by five years; she was only two years younger than Finnick. "Oh, and your family owned this bakery for generations and this landlord guy –Snow, wants to take it away from us." Snow, she knew that name. Everybody in business did. It was the cruel money maker who was stationed in the building somewhere.

"Say, Annie," Annie began walking back inside the kitchen, Katniss assumed.

"Yeah?" She asked as her head popped out of the door.

"Where's my car?" Katniss asked hoping to catch a ride to the building to strangle some information out of Snow.

Annie giggled once more as her flour cover face appeared by the doorway. "Silly, Peeta," She said. "You sold your car for the rent money yesterday."

"What?" Katniss exclaimed. It wasn't normal, I mean who sells their only transport when they were in the middle of no-where, Katniss had looked out of the window on her way down her, and she looked out the door and all there was was one big valley. "Then what do I have?" Annie smiled at her question.

"Your tricycle, of course," All Katniss could say to this was that this person was insanely crazy, the amount of miles she had to pedal to get to the nearest gas station was way too long for her legs to handle. But there was no other option for her at this point.

"Where is it, then?" She said getting into action.

* * *

Peeta had to say, wearing high heels felt natural. He skipped and hopped around the large walk in closet in an expensive Prada suit, he felt rich. He kind of liked the feeling.

"Babe," The guy from the bathroom walked out in a white dress shirt and some black silk pants. Peeta didn't want to know where he got them from. "I'm going to take the Ferrari out for a ride, do you mind?" He asked. Ferrari? Images of Peeta in a super speedy red car entered his head, could this really be?

"Sure," He replied in that feminine voice of his.

The guy grinned. "You know, Katniss, you're seriously calm today cause' normally you'd be all in my face about ruining the advert." He said as he grabbed a car key out of a cupboard and left. Peeta walked slowly to the cupboard and grinned.

Lined up car keys off sports cars from Mercedes to Jaguars were lined up next to their colour and their names. "Let's go, Mockingjay," Peeta said as he grabbed the keys to a hot orange Mercedes.

It was time to see Katniss.

* * *

**Reader's suggestions for the next chapter: How do you think they should meet? Reply in reviews please.  
**


End file.
